


Inescapable

by Sales Associate Steve (Stiney)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Best friends Cas and Meg, Chance Meetings, F/M, M/M, Open Relationships, Photographer Balthazar, Schmoop, Tattoo Artist Castiel, Tattoo Artist Meg, Tattooed Castiel, World Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 03:06:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4003465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stiney/pseuds/Sales%20Associate%20Steve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Castiel and Balthazar met then parted ways and the one time they stayed together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inescapable

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my **([Tattoo U Verse](http://salesassociatesteve.tumblr.com/tagged/tattoo+u+verse))** on Tumblr.

_**1.** _

They don’t even exchange names the first time they meet.

_It’s not important._

What is important though, is the way the artist, who so very graciously overlooked the year deficiency between Castiel’s passport and the Japanese legal tattoo age becomes more cagey with every click of the stranger’s camera lens.

Muttered gripes punctuate the steady jabs at the skin of Castiel’s back. Tebori requires delicate concentration and the last thing Castiel needs is to bleed out on a frustrated artist’s table at a festival halfway across the world from home.

“Hold for a moment.” Castiel implores; when the shutter speed increases along with progressively louder complaints.

After six months in country Castiel’s Japanese may still be a little rough but it’s efficient and the artist moves to inspect his tools while Castiel glares at the stranger.

He can't see much beyond the huge professional lens of the higher rated version of the Nikon his cousin, Inias carries with him everywhere.

Blond, sweat dampened hair and a ridiculously deep v necked t-shirt that shows off tanned skin.

“Do you mind?” Castiel bites out in _clear_ irritation.

The tattoo process is time consuming and intensive and the interruption is just **_plain rude_**.

Long fingers lower the camera and Castiel is met with amused blue eyes and a playful smirk.

“Not at all, darling.”

_**2.** _

“Do you believe in kismet?”

Castiel looks up from his doodle covered cocktail napkin and finds himself face to face with the photographer from Japan; who’s now leaning against a bar in Borneo while flashing Castiel the same cocky smile he had from what seems like forever ago.

This time, though, Castiel doesn’t mind it so much.

The man’s attractive, albeit, a bit older than Castiel’s own 19 years, but that's not something that’s ever bothered him before. Castiel offers the seat next to him and a smile in return; one that’s actually warm; now that a disgruntled artist and a potential heavy fine aren’t looming over him.

_Kismet, indeed._

By the time Castiel arrives in Lithuania 8 days later,  _“The Photographer_ ” has become Balthazar and Castiel is still finding Borneo beach sand in all sorts of unmentionable areas.

_**3.** _

Castiel spends his 21st birthday lounging in the gigantic king sized bed in the middle of Balthazar’s equally obscenely large London loft.

_Much like he has for a large chunk of the last six months._

The time on the clock informs him that if he continues to lounge he will in fact be late for his final appointment to complete the work on the giant warrior angel tattoo on his right leg. Which in turn means he’ll also be late to dinner with Balthazar afterward.

Then the phone beside the bed rings; just as he’s really, truly getting up, and as soon as he answers it the “late for his appointment and dinner” changes to _“never happening_ “, on both accounts.

 _“Castiel, you need to come home.”_ The smokey, familiar voice of his best friend informs him as soon as hello leaves his mouth.

He doesn’t question how Meg got Balthazar’s number; especially when she calls him by his name instead of Clarence. But even that still doesn’t prepare him for her next sentence.

_“Your dad’s dead.”_

A hurriedly scribbled apology in Castiel’s tight handwriting greets Balthazar when he comes back from spending a day developing photos in his dark room across town.

_**4.** _

It’s the first tradeshow that _Tit 4 Tat_ studio has been invited to attend and _of course_ , Castiel is running behind.

Meg had left the day before, only after Castiel had promised he’d be there as soon as he finished the session on the big back piece today that his client couldn’t reschedule.

Castiel had dropped Meg off with a kiss and a promise to be to Kansas City _on time_.

At which, Meg had rolled her eyes and said she’d see him 4 hrs. after he was supposed to be there, then wheeled her luggage through the airport doors.

Castiel thinks he might actually make his flight despite all of the setbacks, if he hurries he’ll make it to the gate easily.

“Cassie!” 

He hasn’t heard the voice in nearly five years but the ridiculous nickname still sends a shiver down his spine as he turns.

“Look at you, all grown up!” Balthazar grins wildly and looks as handsome as ever but Castiel knows he needs to go right now or he’ll miss his flight.

Instead he drops his carry on to the floor and yanks Balthazar in close by the lapels of his suede jacket for a searing kiss while other passengers move around them in the busy walkway.

Castiel faintly hears a shocked gasp from a pearl clutcher sitting in the nearby waiting area but doesn’t care as Balthazar’s tongue slides over his like it’s only been a few days since they've been apart.

**_‘Final boarding for flight 223 to Kansas City.’  
_ **

The loud call from the speaker directly above them grudgingly breaks Castiel out of their nostalgic revelry. 

“I’ve got to go.” He says apologetically; pointing toward the gate behind him.

“Of course you do, love.” Balthazar rubs a thumb over Castiel’s stubbled cheek then leans in for one last peck before shooing him away.

_Meg nearly spills her coffee all down her shirt when Castiel arrives at the venue precisely on time._

_**5.** _

“The Cage Gallery, please.”

Simultaneous and identical destinations given in a cab that Castiel thought was empty when he jumped in seconds earlier. He whips his head to the right where Balthazar is laughing heartily; head thrown back against the headrest.

“Darling, we really must stop meeting like this. Someone’s going to get the wrong idea.”

Castiel rolls his eyes and reaches over Balthazar’s various camera bags to take hold of his hand.

The cab barely stops at the curb outside of the gallery before a beautiful, tall woman with fiery red hair that curls around her leather clad shoulders opens the door and tugs Balthazar out onto his feet.

“You’re late. The show starts in 15 minutes.” She ducks back inside the cab and looks Castiel up and down. “Meg’s been smoking in the ladies room for the last 20 minutes. Get her out of there before she sets off the sprinkler system. This is a very important day, not only for her but for _Tit 4 Tat_ , as well.”

Cas nods an affirmative to the publisher of _Tattoo U_ magazine before she turns and drags Balthazar up the building’s steps.

_**+1.** _

**_*Ding*_ **

“Just a moment.” Castiel calls from where he’s sweeping at the back of the shop. There hasn’t been a lot of customers today and he’s thinking about closing early. Maybe giving Meg a call and taking a long weekend trip to visit her in her new fancy digs she got when she became editor of _Tattoo U_.

When he walks around the partition to the front, he knows none of that’s going to happen.

“You’re not closing are you? I was hoping to get your opinion on a tattoo.” Balthazar is all thinly veiled business and it makes Castiel’s heart stutter.

It’s been two years since the night at The Cage Gallery, but every time he sees Balthazar it’s like the first time all over again... OK maybe not the _first time_ because Balthazar had been an ass, but Castiel wouldn’t have him any other way.

Balthazar slides the paper across the glass counter top, it’s a single word, _Kismet_ in a swirling, decorative font.

Castiel feels his pulse pick up and it takes him a moment to swallow around the lump in his throat so he can actually speak.

“Are you sure about it? It’s permanent, once the decision is made.” 

Balthazar, his blue eyes shining brightly reaches out and rubs a thumb over Castiel’s wrist while smiling. 

“Oh yes, I’m most assuredly ready for it.”


End file.
